Viva Las Vegas
by newyork24-7
Summary: Getting drunk in Vegas is never the best idea. JIBBS, Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so since my other story is so angsty I decided I wanted a lighter story running at the same time.**

**I had multiple ideas but this was the winner, it is also my first attempt at slight smut**

**Hope you enjoy**

**I don't own a thing**

* * *

Gibbs wrapped his arms around his giggling new wife, and pulled her into their hotel room, kicking the door shut behind them. He slammed her into the wall, and her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips met again, duelling for dominance. Ripping her the neck of her dress open he heard her low moan as he placed hot kisses between her heaving breasts. Unable to wait anymore he somehow managed keep her pinned against the wall as he undid his trousers, pushing the short white dress up around her waist he thrust hard into her, revelling in her scream of pleasure. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, nails marking him, loving the guttural sounds escaping from him, with one last thrust he sent them both over the edge. After a few minutes he lifted her over to the bed, both of them quickly falling fast asleep.

* * *

Jenny yawned opening her eyes, the bright light was jarring and her head was pounding. Shifting slightly she realised she ached all over, but not in a bad way. Squinting at the window she could make out the Las Vegas skyline, she tried to think of what she remembered of last night. She had been in a bar with Jethro and then……..OH GOD!!! She sat bolt upright, realising she was completely naked and an equally naked Gibbs was lying next to her. She had slept with Gibbs, she flashed back again, and more than once! Groaning she rubbed her left hand over her cheek and noticed a gold ring glistening on her finger, 'OH HELL NO'

Jethro stirred next to her, hazy blue eyes stared up at her

'Jen, that you?'

* * *

**Let me know if you want me to continue**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_The day before..........._

'Come on people, let's move it!!!', Tony ran ahead of the other four members of the group only pausing every so often to yell back instructions. He couldn't wait, he was like a giddy school kid, he had always wanted to go to Las Vegas.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to head slap the younger man into next week, he was not quite as happy about the trip as Dinozzo. He shot a quick glare in the direction of the red head he held responsible for this trip, thanks to her he was spending the next few days as her glorified babysitter.

Jenny spotted Gibbs's glare and scowled back, it was his own fault he had to come along, she didn't want him here any more than he had wanted to be there. Originally it had just meant to be Tony and McGee on her protective detail for this conference, Gibbs was meant to be in charge of keeping his eye on the D.C. office while she was gone. Then his latest case had went spectacularly wrong, ok he had got the murderer but in the process he had managed to piss off every single federal agency and the press. Sec-Nav had been furious and insisted that all of Gibbs's team, including the man himself accompany her, that way he had argued she could keep an eye on him, and it would give everyone a chance to calm down. Not that Jethro had seen it that way. On receiving her memo he had stormed into her office and accused her of selling him out, she grimaced slightly at the memory of that particular conversation, it had been one of their more….......animated discussions. Shaking her head slightly she stormed past him and slammed her bag onto the scales at check in.

McGee and Ziva skulked along behind their bosses, they looked at each other and knew they shared one common thought, it was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

After what had to be the longest wait ever, the group was finally allowed to board the plan, to say that McGee was relieved was an understatement, Tony had spent the entire time jumping around like a hyperactive labradoodle, not even Ziva threatening to feed him through a jet engine had calmed him down, Jenny sticking her stiletto heel into his foot however had worked a treat. Speaking of Jenny, she and Gibbs had sat in silence throughout the wait, which was definitely scarier than them screaming at each other. Settling back in his seat McGee enjoyed the peace and quiet, Ziva had pulled out a book, while Tony fiddled about with the bandages in the first aid kit, he was still trying to stop the bleeding, and the bosses' were currently in business class and separated from the rest of the team by a set of curtains, he really hoped that they were bullet proof.

* * *

'Give me your handbag' Gibbs didn't even look at her as he shoved his hand luggage into the overhead locker.

'I don't think it's your colour', she smirked up at him

'It's not safe to have your bag lying about the aisle', he gestured at the oversized Chloe bag, 'especially when it's the size of a small horse, seriously Madam Director why on earth do you need that thing'

'I don't expect you to understand fashion Jethro, I mean have you changed your look at all in the past decade?'

'We can't all be clothes horses Madam Director'

Jenny took a deep breath to calm herself, if he called her Madam Director one more time she was going to strangle him with the earphones the hostess had kindly handed out just moments before, 'You know what Agent Gibbs maybe it's best if you switch seats with Ziva or McGee'

'Not happening, I was given instructions by Sec-Nav to stay by your side, and I fully intend to'

'So now you decide to follow instructions, your timing as ever is impeccable'

'I have always thought so'

'Well since I can't shoot you on a commercial flight and get away with it, I suppose you win this round', she leaned forward and shot him what he could only describe as a very dangerous smile, 'But this game is far from over'

* * *

To say that Jethro was uncomfortable with this whole situation was an understatement to say the least, and it wasn't just the fact that he found protection detail dull. He also didn't think it was the best idea to be spending 3 days in such close proximity with Jennifer Sheppard, recently the unresolved tension between them was starting to boil over and he was slightly concerned he wouldn't be able to control himself. Although he wasn't the only person who had this fear, Hollis hadn't appeared too happy with the news either. Actually that was another understatement, she had barely spoken to him since he broke the news, not that he had missed her too much, still he had no intention of telling Hollis that. He looked at the red head sitting next to him, she was currently engrossed in some chick lit, all cheesy clichés and happy endings. He smiled slightly, she looked very peaceful, still peace between them never seemed to last very long and he didn't think this time would be an exception.

* * *

**Let me know what you think**

**xxx**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

It was 1pm when they arrived at the Hilton Hotel, the hot July sun beating down across the strip. Most of the group exited the vehicle, Gibbs motioned to the bell hop to get the bags and reached into the car offering Jenny a hand out, she quickly swatted it away and gracefully stepped out the black Sudan and strolled into the hotel.

Gibbs and his team followed behind her. He was slightly disturbed to see the amount of male attention she was receiving. Yes she looked amazing and her love life was none of his concern, but still it bothered him. Jenny smiled at the receptionist, 'Reservations under Sheppard'

'Ah yes Miss Sheppard, you have 2 double rooms booked'

Jenny's smile froze, 'No, that reservation is wrong, it's meant to be a 2 bed-roomed suite and 3 single rooms', she had booked the suite for her and Ziva to share, giving the 3 men their own rooms.

'I'm sorry Miss Sheppard, but we're fully booked, the only other thing I can offer you is another single room'

Annoyed, but knowing that it wasn't the young girls fault she nodded, 'If that's the best that you can do……..'

The receptionist was surprised by the woman's calm reaction, normally if a mistake was made the guest would go berserk and threaten everything from walking out to legal action! She looked up and leaned in conspiratorially, 'Look I can get you a table for the restaurant tonight, on the hotel, drinks included since you've been so understanding'

Jenny smiled, 'That's very nice of you'

'Well if you decide to take up the offer, just give your name to the maitre d whenever you want to eat', The woman handed over the keys and Jenny thought about how she was going to tell the men that 2 of them had to share. She turned towards the team, 'Slight misunderstanding with the rooms, Ziva and I will be sharing, two of you will have to share a double and someone can have the single'

'No'

Jenny looked at the source of the protest, 'Are you just used to stirring up trouble now Agent Gibbs'

'Sorry Director, but I head up this detail so you have to be under my constant watch, Dinozzo and McGee will share, Ziva will take the single'.

Tony grinned, 'You do get it's one bed boss?'

Slapping the back of Tony's head, Gibbs added, 'I will be on the sofa, and Dinozzo I think you missed the part where it was decided that you and McGee will be cuddling up tonight'. McGee paled at the thought of a whole three days in Tony's constant company. Tony muttered, 'Oh it's very Brookeback Mountain'. Irritated Gibbs took two of the sets of keys and threw them at his agents, 'Scram', they complied, scampering quickly away before the bloodshed started.

After watching the team depart Jenny turned on Gibbs and through gritted teeth asked, 'Jethro, what did you do that for?'

'I told you, I was sent here to head up your security detail and to do that I need to be in the same room as you'

'No you are just determined to make this trip as difficult and as uncomfortable as possible'

'That's just a bonus Jen, come on we need to unpack the bell hop's taken the bags up already', he grabbed her elbow and steered her towards the lift. Not wanting to cause a scene she complied for just now, but when they got up to the room she was going to kill him.

* * *

Gibbs entered the room first, Jenny followed slamming the door behind her, 'Get out!!, You have made your point, you don't want to be here. Now go swap rooms with Ziva'

'Nope no can do Jen, you know the rules'

'I seriously doubt that this is what Sec-Nav had in mind, but if you insist then I will take you off my protection detail, either way get the hell out my room!!!!!!'

Gibbs smirked at her, 'You can't take me off your detail because my orders came from above, now be a good girl and make up a bed for me on the sofa, I need to brief the team'

Jenny was seeing red now, that patronising son of a bitch!, he went to move past her but she blocked his path, leaning close into him she whispered, You will not break me'. Jethro placed his hands on her arms and pulled her onto her toes, she grabbed onto his shoulders to balance herself. He gave her a long intense stare, 'We'll see', she heard him mutter. They stood for a moment and Jenny could feel her breath catching in her throat, Jethro was now blatantly staring at her mouth, they moved even closer to each other, their lips almost touching when Jenny's mobile went off.

Jumping apart Jenny ran a hurried hand through her hair before answering. Gibbs tried to focus, his mind was racing, before he knew it her phone call was finished, she looked up at him, 'Conference has been cancelled at the last minute, Sec-Nav has decided however that we should stay here since the fuss from your last case hasn't died down yet and everything has been paid for, looks like we're stuck with each other', sighing she added, 'I'm going to change, you better go tell the others'.

Gibbs swallowed hard as she sashayed into the bathroom, he felt as though he needed a cold shower and they had barely touched. Moving into this room to annoy her probably with hindsight hadn't been the best idea. He had expected her to be kept busy with this conference, now they had a lot of spare time on their hands and going from what went on between them a few minutes ago he felt he would need a lot of cold showers just to keep his hands to himself

* * *

**Ok slight bit of bad news, my updates will be no where near as frequent for either of my stories. This is because I'm working the next 3 days and have exams next week.**

**But if you review I promise to at least try and squeeze out another chapter at some point :) **

**So enjoy and please please let me know what you think!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know I said I was taking a break, but I ended up in bed with a head cold, and this distracts me lol. That break thing still stands though, at some point I will begin studying properly and nothing will distract me.**

**So anyway read and enjoy.**

**I don't own the show or the song**

* * *

'There's a thousand pretty woman waiting out there

They're all waiting, they'll never make air

And I'm just the devil with a lung to spare

So Viva Las Vegas

Viva Las Vegas

Viva Las Vegas'

McGee gritted his teeth, This was the third time that Tony had sang this song and it got worse each time, it was now accompanied with hip thrusts. He was close to breaking point, three days! Three long song filled days! He shook himself as he realised he was slowly reaching for his gun, oh god the chorus was starting again, he couldn't stand it, he lunged at Tony.

* * *

Gibbs swung open the doorway, having gotten Ziva to pick the lock, and found his two agents rolling around on the ground. McGee had his hand around Dinozzo's mouth and was screaming 'Shut Up!!!!' over and over again. Dinozzo was tugging on McGee's hair and then bit down on his hand, leaving McGee howling with pain and in retaliation he pulled on Tony's ear.

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!'. The warring pair stopped and gazed up to see an irate Gibbs and a snickering Ziva standing in the doorway. Gibbs stepped forward slamming the door behind him, causing Ziva to jump sideways so she didn't get smacked out the room. He lowered his tone, which if anything made him seem more dangerous, 'You two are here to protect the Director, not to roll around on the floor like a pair of angry girls at a frat party'

The pair quickly shoved the other away, and clambered to their feet. Gibbs continued, 'Now either learn to play nice or I'll have Ziva kill you with her door key and get Abby to hide your remains'

'Yes boss', they muttered both studying their shoes.

'Right now that that's sorted I can get to the real reason why I had to enter this version of hell, the conference has been cancelled'

Both Tony and McGee's heads shot up but each held a different expression, McGee looked over the moon, while Dinozzo looked like a puppy dog that someone had kicked, hard, 'You mean we're not getting to visit stay in Vegas, I wanted to visit The Stratosphere!'

'No unfortunately Sec-Nav in his infinite wisdom has decided that we should stay for the duration of the trip'

Ziva looked confused as she asked, 'So what are we going to do for the next two days, Jenny doesn't need the four of us to follow her around everywhere, she'll end up killing us!'

Sighing Gibbs replied, 'Yeah she definitely would, her only problem would be who to start with, so I have decided that I will be Jenny's detail, and you three will try and behave for today and for the 2 days following, understood?

All three nodded 'Yes boss' and watched as Gibbs stormed out the room. As soon as he was gone Tony looked at the other pair grinning, 'I think the Casino and a visit to The Stratosphere is in order.'

'Tony why do you keep talking about space?'

'The Stratosphere is a hotel with rollercoaster's on it's roof Zee-vah, now come on lets move people!'

Ziva rolled her eyes at McGee and the pair followed a bouncing Tony out the room.

* * *

Heading back into his own room Gibbs silently cursed his knee jerk reaction about DiNozzo and McGee's fight. He had seen red and decided that there was no way he was letting that pair take responsibility for Jenny's safety. As for Ziva, at least he knew she would keep an eye on them, make sure they didn't do anything too stupid, or she would kill them for some peace and quiet. The only real problem was now he and Jen were going to be completely alone. The bathroom door clicked open and Jenny breezed out in a white strappy sun dress. She looked stunning, the dress skimmed her knees and the neck-line was low cut showing a generous amount of creamy cleavage. The pure white of the dress made her loose red curls look even more fiery than usual, the overall effect was jaw dropping, he really felt as though he was going to need that cold shower now.

* * *

Jenny walked out the bathroom and saw Jethro staring at her out of the corner of her eye, without turning around she asked, 'How did the team take it?'

'Huh', he dragged his eyes away from her body and mentally shook himself 'Oh yeah they were fine about it, they went off out'

'Really?, so who's on protection detail today?'

'I am, and I will be for the rest of the trip'

She faced him, 'You want us to spend three whole days in just each other's company?, Tell me Jethro have you actually flipped?'

Ignoring her sarcasm he replied, 'We've done it before Jen'

'Yes and it turned out so well', she looked at him for a minute and then added, 'I think we should go for that free meal now', she grabbed her bag and motioned at him to follow on, slightly confused by this turn of events he obeyed her silent command.

* * *

This wasn't good thought Jenny, not good at all. It was just going to be just the two of them, no distractions. She was stuck with Jethro and all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off, which was the one thing she couldn't do. Remembering the receptionists offer of free drinks she came up with a solution, she would just have to get very drunk to distract herself, that would definitely work….......

* * *

**Review please. It'll cheer me up :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I got so many nice reviews, and because I only had to do half my shift I decided to be a wonderful person and update lol. **

**So hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing, it makes me type quicker **

* * *

Somewhere between her fourth glass of wine and his seventh bourbon both Jenny and Gibbs had relaxed enough to actually enjoy each others company. Gibbs was currently telling her about the fracas between Tony and McGee.

Laughing Jenny asked 'They were actually rolling on the floor?'

Yeah, that pair get worse all the time, they were like school kids, they were meant to be on protective detail for Christ's sake, is it any wonder I threw them off the detail'

Jenny stopped laughing, she looked at him for a minute and asked, 'So that's why we're here, just the two of us?'

'Well why else would it just be us?'

She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, 'Um no reason, look I'll be back in a minute', with that she got up from the table and left a confused Jethro staring after her, wondering how the atmosphere had changed so quickly.

* * *

Jenny was relieved to find that the ladies room was empty, she paced the floor berating herself. How could she be so stupid to think he actually wanted to spend time with her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled deeply, trying to keep the tears at bay, she was so tired of having to keep her guard up all the time just to hide her feelings. During dinner she thought they could at least be friends, but no he was only there because of work, she would just have to accept that he only saw her as his boss now.

* * *

Gibbs watched as Jen finally made her way back to the table, he was dismayed to see the relaxed, happy Jen of only a few minutes ago had disappeared, the director façade was firmly back in place. 'You ok Jen'

Without looking up she replied, 'I'm fine, look I really shouldn't have kept you here so long, I'm sure you have things you want to do, I'm going to head back to the room, then you can have some free time'.

It all clicked together in Gibbs's head, the stupid woman thought he was only spending time with her because he had to, 'I'm fine here actually'

'What do you mean?'

I mean I'm enjoying spending time with Jenny, think you could let her back out for a bit Director?' his mouth twitched slightly and she knew he was trying not to smirk.

'I don't want to make you stay with me, I'm fine by myself'

No ones forcing me to stay, I want to be here', he reached across taking her hand in his and started stroking it with his thumb, she felt all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she shot him a smile, 'I'm glad'

'So Jen, when was the last time you actually relaxed and had some fun'

'I have fun!!'

'Oh come on Jen, this is me your talking to, the man who builds boats in his basement'

'True', she laughed at him.

Glad to see she had cheered up Gibbs continued, 'I remember you telling me you always wanted to see Las Vegas, so how about we go see what this place has to offer?

She grinned at him hand still in his, she stood up, pulling him with her, she stumbled slightly and he steadied her, leaning in she whispered against his mouth 'That sounds like a plan'.

* * *

Tony felt really queasy, he was seriously beginning to regret getting that hotdog he bought from that guy outside the casino. He watched the ride shoot out over the hotel roof and he thought he was going to pass out, he grabbed McGee shoulder, 'Think we should go back to the hotel, check on Gibbs and the Director'

McGee just looked at him, 'You have been going on about this ride ever since we found out about this trip, and now we're here you want to back out!'

Ziva grinned at Tony's greenish complexion, 'I think Tony's hotdog is going to make a reappearance'

Now draped across McGee, his head lolling on his shoulder Tony mumbled 'Not funny Ziva, please just home, please'.

Ziva rolled her eyes and slid herself under Tony's arm to try and support him a bit more, 'Ok come on then lets go, I don't really want to see you vomit a thousand feet downwards'

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs stumbled out of the bar laughing, their arms wrapped around each other.

'Ok then, so we have went to countless bars and casino's, what do you want to do now?'

Jenny looked thoughtful, 'Something spontaneous, you know I have never done anything without thinking it through first and Las Vegas seems to be the type of place where you don't need to do that'

Smiling at her, he replied, 'Why doesn't it surprise me that you've never done anything impulsive'

'That's rich. Pot. Kettle. Black' with each word she jabbed her finger into Jethro's chest. He grabbed her hand, 'fine lets do something on the spur of the moment'. With that he pulled her into him, her hands flat against his chest she curled her fingers into his shirt feeling the hard muscles underneath. They moved closer until their lips were almost touching. It was Jenny who made the first move, she leaned forward and kissed him, letting all the passion and frustration she had been hiding for the last eight years out. Sliding his fingers into her hair he pulled her even closer into him, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, loving the low moan that escaped her. Eventually they had to pull away for some air, breathing hard, her hands still around the back of his neck, his hand still entangled in her hair. He looked at her, drinking in her tousled hair, her darkened eyes that were suffused with want and the way she was panting slightly as her hands curled even further into his neck.

'Spontaneous enough Jen?'

She laughed softly, 'Well I certainly didn't expect it, but what other reckless acts can we take part in while in Vegas?'

He feigned a shock look, 'You mean that wasn't enough for you Jen?' he watched as she tilted her head to the side trying to hide her laughter, she really was amazing he thought and without thinking he blurted out, 'Marry me Jen'

'What!, have you gone mad?', she was shocked but to his relief she hadn't pulled away.

'No, you want to do something impulsive and what else do people in Vegas do?'

'You're insane!'

'Is that a yes or a no Jen'

She thought for a minute, amazingly it didn't seem like the worst idea in the world, in fact she actually wanted to marry him, 'It's a yes Jethro'

* * *

**Next chapter will be the wedding**

**And an ill rambling Tony just for fun lol**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to make this clear The last part of this chapter takes place in between the 2 bits of the first chapter, hopefully it will make sense when you read it.**

**Plus I've decided that no matter how drunk Gibbs and Jenny ever got they would never be that fall over, incoherant drunks, I really just used it as an excuse for them letting their barriers down**

* * *

Jacob Green had been the officiator at The Vegas Wedding Chapel for ten years now, and he still found it fascinating to watch the couples come and go. He had seen the usual drunks who married complete strangers and the couples who had ran off to escape the hassle of a big white wedding. During those years he had picked up a sixth sense on what couples would make it and who would end up in the divorce courts. It had been a quiet night so far, but it looked as though it was about to pick up as he stood at the front desk and watched as a laughing couple came through the door. The man pulled the woman to him and she murmured something to him causing them both to start laughing again, he then grabbed her hand and they headed towards the desk.

'We want to get married', The man casually announced, his arm snaking around the red head pulling her even closer into him.

'Right well do you have a licence?'

It was the woman who answered this time, 'Oh I have it in my bag', she pulled it out as if by magic and handed it over.

Jacob checked it over and satisfied everything was fine turned back to the couple and began to go over the options of services available.

The silver haired, blue eyed man interrupted him, 'Just something simple will do'

Jacob nodded and waved them through to the chapel itself, he then went to grab his two co-workers so they could act as witnesses. When he came back, he found the couple quietly talking, he had a sneaking suspicion they were drunk and hadn't planned this. As he got closer he could hear the conversation:

'You ready to do this?'

'Hey I've done this four times I'm an old pro'

'As reassuring as that is, it's not what I asked'

'Jen we have waited eight long years, that is long enough and what happened to spontaneous?'

'You're right', she leaned in to kiss him softly, 'We've waited long enough'

* * *

The service went smoothly, Jacob watched smiling slightly as the couple exchanged their vows and pronounced them man and wife. Yes he had married many couples over the years and he had a sneaking suspicion that despite whatever lunacy prompted that pair to wed, they would make it work.

* * *

Tony lay groaning on the bathroom floor, his head on a disgruntled McGee's legs. He had spent the last hour throwing up, he also had a fever and was talking absolute nonsense

'I love you probie'

'Shut up'

'I mean that, you're the best friend ever, even though you are a geek and I mean a big geek, your like geekalicious'

'You have no idea how much I wish that I could reach my phone right now, so I that could tape this'

Tony lifted his head slightly and looked around in bewilderment, 'Where's Ziva?'

'Phoning Gibbs and The Director, she wants to let them know you're not well'

'Ziva scares me, actually all the woman we know do. Abby got that obvious scariness, you know what with sleeping in coffins and The Director; well I think the whole stiletto through my foot thing sums it up, she totally hot though, can't blame Gibbs for tapping that'

'Oh God Tony, stop, please! Whenever you bring that subject up one of them appears to torture us'

Ziva appeared in the doorway, 'No just me'

Tony stretched his arms out, 'Ziva hug me, I think I'm dying'

Ziva ignored him and turned to McGee, 'I can't get a hold of them'

'I wouldn't worry too much, you know how Gibbs is with technology'

'Yeah but since when does he not answer a phone, e-mail I would understand'

Tony looked up, 'Bet you they're reliving old times', He tried to wink but it hurt his head to much and he flopped back down onto McGee's knee where he promptly threw up.

McGee looked up at Ziva, 'I hate Vegas!!'

* * *

Gibbs opened his eyes the room spinning slightly and found Jenny wrapped round him, both of them only partially dressed, her hair falling about her face, he moved it out of her eyes and she mumbled tightening her grip round him. Smirking down at her he trailed a finger down her shoulder and as he expected she opened her eyes, 'Jethro?', she smiled at him. 'Thought I should wake you up so we could continue our spontaneous honeymoon', he tugged her towards him and reached round to the back of her already ruined dress to slowly undo the zip. Nuzzling into his neck she muttered, 'Never thought I would do the whole honeymoon thing, so you better not disappoint', he slipped her dress off and she straddled his hips. Jenny ran her finger slowly down the seam of his shirt popping every button on the way down and then tugged it off his shoulders. He unclipped her bra which was the last remaining bit of fabric between them and threw it across the room, splaying his hands round her hips he whispered against her mouth, 'I have no intention of disappointing you Jen', and flipped them over so she was sprawled underneath him. His lips captured hers, their hands taunting and teasing one another, drawing out the experience, their gasps and moans mingling in the air until neither one could stand it anymore. Jenny lifted her hips slightly and wrapped her legs around him as he slid halfway into her and then paused, she moaned out, 'Jethro….please….don't tease'. He rasped into her ear, 'What do you call what you've been doing for the last two years?'. All he got in reply was a groan, he looked at her, writhing under him, eyes ablaze, bottom lip caught between her teeth and he pulled out before thrusting back into her. Her eyes widened, she let out a sharp gasp and her hand tangled with his as he pushed her to the edge and watched her come apart for him and then he quickly followed her, groaning into her mouth before claiming it for one last kiss. Both panting hard, Jenny turned resting her back against his chest and he pulled the sheet round them both, closing their eyes they drifted off, for once both completely satisfied and content

* * *

**Keep Reviewing :)**

**It makes me up-date more often**


	7. Chapter 7

'Jen, that you?'

Gibbs tried to focus, he had to be dreaming, why else would Jenny be in the same bed as him, completely naked. He looked at her, she was staring at her left hand, his gaze followed hers and he noticed the gold wedding band. It all came rushing back to him, and he glanced down at his ring finger to see he was wearing a slightly thicker version of the same ring. He felt compelled to ask, even though he knew the answer, 'Jenny, did we get married last night?'

She turned to look at him, shocked disbelief evident on her face, 'Uh huh', she paused and blushing slightly asked, 'Do you remember all of last night?'

'If you mean the getting drunk, getting married and then having sex, twice, then yes I remember all of last night.'

'Oh God!', Jenny grabbed the first item of clothing she could find and pulled it on before jumping out the bed and running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Jenny sat down on the edge of the Jacuzzi bath and put her head in her hands, what had she done! She was the first female to head up a federal agency and she had got drunk and married one of her agents, even worse it was the agent who was meant to be protecting her at the time. Sec Nav was going to go ballistic, she was meant to be keeping Gibbs out of trouble, she was pretty sure marrying him didn't fall into that category. Tears started falling down her cheeks, she would lose her job she was sure of it, not only that but she had married Jethro, the man had more marriages than hot dinners. Choking out a sob, the ramifications of her actions began to hit home.

* * *

Gibbs got out the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, mind running over the events of last night. Had he went insane?, He married the woman who drove him insane and not always in the good way. She had the ability to wind him up until he just wanted to strangle her. He briefly stopped pacing the floor as he realised that he was going to have to explain all of this to Hollis, she was going to kill him. He felt awful, he knew that they weren't going anywhere but still he had never cheated before and now….well he was pretty sure he couldn't have committed a worse betrayal. He had married the woman that Hollis was convinced was the devil in disguise, it was ironic because he was pretty sure Jen saw Hollis that way. Standing up he made his way to the bathroom door, as he got closer he could hear Jenny's sobs, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, 'Jen you alright?', there was more crying, worried now he tried the door handle, it was locked, Jenny I really need you to open the door, don't make me break it down'. The door opened and Jenny stood there, her eyes red and his shirt from last night wrapped around her, he wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her it would all be ok, but he just didn't see how it could be. She looked up at him, 'What have we done?'

* * *

They sat in silence for almost an hour, neither one really sure what to say. Then Jenny's head snapped up, 'I know how to fix this, we get an annulment, that way this catastrophe never happened, we don't need to tell anyone, ever'

'Annulments aren't that easy Jen'

'We were drunk Jethro, surely that counts as being mentally incapacitated'

'Suppose it's worth a shot'

Jenny jumped up, 'Get dressed we're going to the court house'

* * *

Ziva absentmindedly stroked Tony's hair as he slept. His head had been in her lap ever since he threw up over McGee; who was know sitting on the other side of the room glaring at him. Ziva's thoughts were elsewhere though, she was worried, she felt as though something had happened last night. It concerned her that she hadn't been able to get in touch with either Gibbs or Jenny, she knew deep down that they were both fine, they were the two best agents she had worked with. To be honest she was more worried that they had murdered each other, rather than some maniac had gotten to them. She was pulled back into the real world by the ringing of McGee's cell phone:

'Agent McGee speaking. Oh hey boss, we've been trying to get a hold of you for……no that's fine, yeah ok, bye'

'What did he say?'

'Just that The Director has an errand to run and they'll be back in a couple of hours'

'Did you tell them about Tony?'

'Did it sound like I told him?'

Ziva rolled her eyes, she knew he was tired and irritable due to lack of sleep. Tony opened his eyes and gazed at them both, he looked pretty out of it.

'Are we in Vegas yet?'

McGee's eyes narrowed in concern, 'I think we should take him to the hospital', Ziva looked at Tony taking in the sheen of sweat across his forehead and glassy eyes, 'I think you're right'

* * *

The judge looked at the couple sitting across from him in his chambers, they didn't look like the usual type that indulged in drunken weddings, still he thought appearances could be deceptive.

'So, you want an annulment on the grounds of being both mentally and physically incapacitated'

The red head nodded, 'Yes we had both had far to much to drink to really think about what we were doing'

'Ok, so you will need to provide witnesses to testify that you were unable to make a rational decision, and I just need to confirm that you were unable to consummate the marriage', on hearing no reply he looked up to find the couple glancing awkwardly at each other.

The man looked at him, 'Is that really an issue here?'

'Well if you're claiming that you were too drunk to know what you were doing then you shouldn't have been able to seal the deal as it were. Since you did then I'm sorry but I can't approve this annulment'

'WHAT!', the couple both looked shell shocked. The woman, he looked down at the file, Jennifer, asked 'Then what do we do?, People can't find out we did this!'

'I'm sorry, you'll just need to apply for a divorce, or give the marriage a shot'. The couple looked at each other, and Jennifer pushed herself out of her chair and stormed out the room, the man quickly followed.

Judge Sanders shook his head, he really wished people would stop with the drunk weddings, it never seemed to end well.

* * *

Jenny ran down the courthouse steps, Gibbs chasing after her, he grabbed her arm, Jen it's fine we'll fix this'

'Really!, How?'

'We can just get a divorce'

'That will take months! Plus the minute we apply the press are going to be all over it. I'm going to have to tell Sec-Nav, there's a good chance he'll sack me, I mean how does it look when…..'

Jenny's rant was cut short by Gibbs's mobile ringing, as he answered she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Gibbs faced her, 'Tony's in the hospital, we need to go', Jenny nodded, shocked as Gibbs led her to the car.

* * *

**Don't worry this is a light hearted tale, Tony will be fine.**

**Please keep reviewing **

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

You have the fact I can't sleep to thank for this chapter, not as humorous and light hearted as the the last chapters, but then they did get married while drunk so there has to be some regretful moments lol

* * *

Ziva looked up as the doctor headed out of Tony's room and walked over to where she and McGee were standing. 'Agent Dinozzo will be fine, nasty case of food poisoning, we've given him some anti nausea tablets and since he was slightly dehydrated we put him on an I.V. drip. We'll keep him in overnight, and all being well he'll still be able to fly home tomorrow as planned'. Ziva thanked the doctor and turned to hug McGee.

'He had me really worried for a minute there'

'Yeah I know, you ok now?'

'Once I make sure he's ok and then kill him myself I'll be fine'

Laughing McGee replied, 'Good, come on, lets go see him, I need to say my last goodbyes'

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs rushed up to the reception desk at the University Medical Centre and found out that Tony was on the fifth floor. As they stood in the elevator Gibbs let his gaze drop down to the wedding band still on Jenny's hand. Despite his head screaming that this had been the worst idea he had ever had, he couldn't help but feel glad that men would think she was off the market. It was strange, he had never been possessive of his last three wives and he wasn't to concerned by other men looking at Hollis, but with Jen it was different. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact that he couldn't have her or if it ran deeper. The elevator doors pinged open and brought him back to the real world, stepping out he grabbed Jenny's left hand, holding it up slightly he told her 'You might want to take this off Jen, pretty sure they'll notice it'.

Jenny looked down at her ring, trying to ignore the tingles running up her hand just from him touching it. She wrenched her hand away and took the ring off, 'What about yours?', she watched as he took it off, confused to find herself slightly upset, pushing the feeling to one side she turned and continued to walk down the corridor.

* * *

The group left the hospital 5 hours later after the doctor had once again reassured Ziva that Tony would be fine, and headed back to the hotel. Having been up all night both Ziva and McGee had headed straight up to their rooms to grab some sleep. Gibbs went to phone Abby and let her know that they would all be back tomorrow as planned and Jenny headed up to their room. Letting herself in she went straight to the bathroom, after the day she'd had she figured a soak in a bubble bath would get rid of a tiny bit of the overwhelming panic that was creeping over her. She swirled the water and once the bubbles threatened to spill over the top of the bath, she finally turned off the taps. Having just stepped out of her clothing she jumped as she heard the door to the room click open, pulling on her silk robe she tied the sash and headed into the bedroom, not surprised to see Jethro standing there. 'Did you get hold of Abby ok?'

'Yeah I did, she's looking forward to having us all back', he paused for a moment, 'Jenny I called Hollis'

'You did?, Why?'

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, 'You know why. I couldn't not tell her, the guilt, it's been eating me alive'

How did she take it?'

'Not too great, she called me some things that I'd rather not repeat, although she wasn't quite as graphic as Diane and then she ended it, although if it helps any she's not going to tell anyone about this whole sorry saga'

'I'm sorry Jethro', Jenny sat down on the edge of the bed, 'This is such a mess, and now I've ruined your chance of being happy', she choked back another sob, 'And you deserve to be happy'

Distressed to see how this was affecting her Gibbs sat down next to her and put his arms around her pulling her in close to him so her head was against his shoulder. 'You didn't ruin anything Jen, it was never going to work between me and Hollis, I didn't love her, it was for the best that things ended'. Jenny looked up at him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, 'Oh God and now you've ended up married to me!, I should just leave and not bother coming back, all I ever do is hurt you, it's not like I'll have a job soon anyway, so what's the point in hanging around.'

Gibbs cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to brush away her tears, for once in her life Jenny was actually shocked into silence, Gibbs decided to take advantage of the situation and kissed her, relieved to find she was kissing him back, her arms snaking round him, both hands slid into his hair pulling him closer. He lowered her onto the bed deepening the kiss even more. It was only when they broke apart for air that she seemed to find her voice again, 'Jethro, we shouldn't be doing this'

'Why not? If you ask me it's pretty normal for married couples to kiss'

She pushed him off her and jumped off the bed eyes blazing, 'Is this all a big joke to you? I could lose my job, everything I have worked for, gone because we decided to get drunk!'

'Jenny calm down'

'No, don't tell me to calm down', she turned and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next day McGee sat on the plane, relieved to finally be going home, Tony had been discharged earlier that morning and was now sitting complaining about how he had missed out on having any fun. This time round Gibbs was sitting with them, The Director had announced that Ziva would be sitting with her and to his surprise Gibbs hadn't argued. Mind you they had been acting really strangely the past couple of days. At first it had just been the usual bickering and silent treatment, but this morning Gibbs looked as though he wanted to kill someone and The Director looked as though she was about to burst into tears. McGee really hoped this new phase wouldn't last long.

* * *

Gibbs watched as Jenny stormed ahead of him, desperate to get back to her usual detail, she stopped at the allocated baggage carousel and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her bag. He sidled up next to her and whispered into her ear, 'You can't avoid me forever, we need to talk about what we're going to do'

'I will talk to Sec Nav tomorrow'

'And then?'

She sighed, 'Then if he does as I expect and sack me I'm planning to leave D.C.'

Gibbs looked at her, shock evident on his features, 'Where are you planning on running to this time?'

Ignoring the bitterness in his tone she replied, 'It's not really any of your concern', she spotted her bag and grabbed it, she began heading to the exit knowing her new detail would be there waiting.

He grabbed her arm to stop her leaving, she glared at him and he glowered back at her, 'In case you've forgotten you're my wife now, therefore it is my concern'

'Oh believe me I haven't forgotten, but it's something that can easily be amended', she shook him off and stormed towards the exit.

Gibbs turned to face his team who despite not being able to hear the conversation were openly gawping at the obviously heated exchange. He narrowed his eyes at them, 'Get your bags and go home, I expect to see you all in at 7am tomorrow, no excuses'


	9. Chapter 9

**This story has kind of taken on a life of it's own, still what can you do lol**

* * *

'TONY!!!!!!'

An overjoyed Abby threw herself at the stunned agent as he stepped off the elevator into the bullpen the next day, 'Oh you poor thing how are you, are you ok?'

'Abby your crushing my lungs', Tony wheezed. Abby rapidly disentangled herself from him.

'You didn't answer my question, I was worried about you'

'I'm fine Ab's, honest.'

The pair made their way over to the team's area where Ziva, McGee and Cynthia were deep in discussion. 'What's everyone gossiping about?' Tony asked, feeling a bit left out that for once he didn't know exactly what was going on.

Without looking up Ziva answered 'Gibbs and Jenny's odd behaviour, plus Jenny has apparently asked for an immediate meeting with Sec Nav he's due in at 3'

Tony gaped, 'You don't think she finally snapped in Vegas and has fired Gibbs'

Cynthia shook her head, 'I don't think so, Jenny was acting really strangely this morning, her mind was clearly elsewhere'

Ziva sighed and sat back in her chair, 'Unfortunately I think only time will tell what is going on here'

* * *

At 3 pm on the dot the elevator doors pinged open and Sec Nav exited. Gibbs's eyes narrowed, he hadn't slept last night trying to figure out how to stop Jenny running off again, so far he had no plan. The entire team was watching as Sec Nav made his way along the cat walk and headed towards The Directors office, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

'Jennifer, it's good to see you again. How did the trip go?'

Jenny started wringing her hands wondering how exactly she was going to break this news, 'Actually it's the trip I wanted to talk to you about'

'Really?', smiling warmly at the red head, Sec Nav sat down and gestured for her to do the same, she didn't though and started anxiously pacing the floor. Now slightly concerned he asked, 'Are you ok?'

'Not exactly, I got married'

Jumping up he grinned at her, 'Congratulations, who's the lucky man?'

'Agent Gibbs'

She watched as Sec Nav's face darkened, 'What!'

'It was just the two of us, the rest of the detail had been dismissed, we had a bit too much to drink and…….'

'Right, well I think we need to get Gibbs up here before we can continue this discussion'

The team watched as Gibbs answered his phone and then run up the stairs towards The Directors office.

'That cannot be good' remarked Ziva.

Sec Nav was sitting thinking, while waiting for Agent Gibbs to turn up. He thought he had misheard Jennifer at first when she said she had married Gibbs, he had heard the rumours about the pair of them being more than just partners years ago, but he had dismissed them. He really didn't want to sack either one, for all that Gibbs was a pain, he was a bloody good agent who always managed to solve the unsolvable. As for Jennifer, she was the best Director they had had for years, the agency was going from strength to strength. It was more commonly heard off now as well, thanks to the press's love affair with the glamorous Director. Ironically though it would be the press who would be her downfall if they caught wind of this drunken debacle, thankfully though he had a plan, he just had to get the stubborn pair to agree to it.

His head snapped up as Gibbs entered without knocking, 'Ah Agent Gibbs, I hear congratulations are in order'

'I suppose you could put it like that, although I would prefer you put us out our misery and tell us what our punishment is'

'Well as you know the press will crucify us if they find out you two married in Vegas while drunk and then did the whole hasty divorce thing and I would have no choice but to sack the pair of you. Fortunately I have a plan. You two are just going to have to stay married'

'WHAT!' Jenny looked shell shocked at the suggestion. Gibbs for once remained silent.

'Well that way we can pass it off as a romantic whirlwind wedding, you two stay married for a year, maybe even just six months and then you can end it. You'll have to move in together though, make it look realistic'

Gibbs regained his voice, 'You want us to stay married?'

'If you want to keep your jobs, then yes'

* * *

After Sec Nav had left Gibbs walked over to where Jenny was standing, 'So it looks like we're stuck with each other, hope you didn't book a flight anywhere for that runner you were planning on doing'

'Don't Jethro, I'm not in the mood'

'So your place or mine?', he took in the puzzled look on her face and added, 'For our marital home?'

Ignoring his obvious sarcasm she replied 'Mine, your place is hardly homey, but the boats staying where it is, you can go back as often as you want that way'

'Fair enough. You left this on the dresser at the hotel, I think you might need it now', He pulled her gold wedding band out of his pocket.

'Where's yours?'

'I have that as well', he lifted her left hand and slid the ring gently onto her finger, she did the same with his.

She looked at him, and although she was relieved she wasn't going to lose her job, she didn't know whether they would survive six months together. 'Do you think we should tell the team before the press release'

'No, we'll have to tell Ducky, but I don't think the others need to know we got drunk and married'

'Fine, do you want a hand packing?'

'No it's fine, I'll see you tonight Jen'

'Right', she watched as he left, unable to shake off that small feeling off disappointment that was creeping over her. She had always thought that if she got married it would be for the rest of her life, at one point she had wanted nothing more than to be with Jethro, but she didn't want it to be like this.

* * *

Gibbs wandered into autopsy to see Ducky sitting at his desk, looking deep in thought, 'I need to talk to you Duck'

'Ah Jethro, how was Vegas?'

'Jenny and I got married'

Ducky looked up, startled. 'Excuse me?'

'Jenny and I had a bit too much to drink on the first night and we got married, we tried to get it annulled only to find we couldn't. And now we have to stay married so the press doesn't tear Jenny to shreds and so she can keep her job'

Ducky stood up, 'I really don't believe you Jethro! You just jump from marriage to marriage don't you. Not only that but you almost destroyed Jennifer the first time, have you decided to finish the job?'

'What are you talking about she left me.'

'Yes, because you strung her along for three years!'

'I loved her'

'Really because you didn't show it'

Gibbs stayed silent, he knew Ducky was right. The last time he had gotten to the stage where Jen had came to mean so much to him that he had pushed her away. He had been unable to deal to with the idea of loving someone so much, it had felt as though he was betraying his family.

Ducky shook his head sadly, 'Don't pretend that you're doing her a favour by staying married to her, either give it a proper chance or ignore the press, end it and let her go'

Gibb turned and left autopsy without saying another word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just the epilogue after this chapter**

* * *

Gibbs was half way to the elevator when he stopped and turned back, storming toward Autopsy to confront Ducky, 'You really don't think too much of me, do you?'

Startled, Ducky looked up, 'What?'

'Do you really think I would marry Jen if I didn't love her?, Do you really think I would pander to what Sec Nav wants and play to the press?'

Ducky looked at the ranting man, over his glasses and let him continue.

'I didn't plan to come back married, but you know what Duck I don't regret it, Jenny is the one person who makes me forget all the pain of the past. She makes me laugh, she irritates the hell out of me and she challenges me. If you must know, I was hoping to use this time to get Jenny to see that we can be happy together because I honestly think we can be', he looked up, amazed to find Ducky smiling at him

'Jethro that's all I wanted to know, but I think you're telling the wrong person', Ducky watched as Gibbs once again exited Autopsy and prayed to God he would sort things out this time.

* * *

Tony looked up to see Gibbs storming out the elevator and head towards the Director's office, he turned to Ziva, 'What the hell happened in Vegas', she shrugged looking just as puzzled he felt.

* * *

Jenny was standing at her desk sorting through some paperwork when her door flew open and Jethro stormed in, she jumped, dropping her papers, he threw the door shut and walked straight up to her

'I don't want a pretend marriage Jen'

She looked at him, 'Oh, right, um fine I will call Sec Nav and hand in my resignation….'

'I don't want a divorce either'

Completely bewildered now she had to ask, 'Then what the hell do you want?'

'You, I want you to be wife, my real wife, I don't want to sleep in separate beds and shuttle from house to house, or smile politely for the cameras', he moved closer, one arm snaking round her waist, the other began to tangle through her hair, 'I want us to have a real marriage'

Jenny let out a shaky breath, 'You mean it?'

He smiled at her, 'Never meant anything more, except maybe our vows'

She leaned into him, smiling as her lips met his. A hand slid through a gap between the buttons in his shirt to press against the smooth hard muscle underneath, the other fisted in his hair trying to pull him even closer to her. His tongue slipped into her mouth exploring every corner, loving the taste of her. She let out a whimper as he pulled away. 'You didn't give me an answer Jen'

'I think a real marriage is a great idea', she smiled seductively up at him, 'As long as I get the benefits of having a hot blooded man in my bed'

'I think that can be arranged', he moved to kiss her again but she stopped him.

'Jethro, I have an idea'

'Really?'

'Uh huh, I think we deserve some time to celebrate, don't you?'

'Hell yeah'

* * *

The next day Gibbs's team and Abby sat in the bullpen waiting for their boss, debating what was going on while they waited.

'They both disappeared yesterday and neither one's answered there phone since then, they're definitely going at it'

'Tony please don't talk about the parents that way'

The group looked up as the elevator once again pinged open and Assistant Director Vance headed over to them, it was Abby who piped up first, 'What are you doing here sir?'

'Filling in for the Director, Agent Dinozzo you will be filling in for Gibbs for the next two weeks'

Tony looked confused, 'Why where are they'

Vance looked at the younger man, wondering if he was sensationally stupid, 'They're on their Honeymoon of course' with that he walked away, not seeing the shocked looks on the groups faces.

Abby turned to the others and yelled, 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN VEGAS!!!!!'

They all just looked at her and shrugged.


	11. Epilogue

To say that the agents of NCIS were surprised to hear of The Director's and Agent Gibbs's Vegas nuptials would be an understatement. The building was rife with rumours, not everyone believed it, after all neither one had confirmed it before running off. Abby of course was over the moon at the thought of 'the parents' finally getting together. In this state of frenzied excitement the two weeks quickly past, and on the Monday morning Gibbs's team and of course Abby waited to get their first proper glimpse of the newly weds.

* * *

Gibbs stepped out the car first and then offered is hand to Jenny to help her out, this time she took it, standing so she was face to face with him.

'Back to the real world then Jethro'

'Hmmm looks like it'

'Still I suppose we did get to do nothing but lie on a beach or fool around in bed for two weeks'

'Or there was that time we fooled around on the beach', he winked at her.

Rolling her eyes and laughing she replied, 'Never again, far too much sand in awkward places'

'So Director Sheppard-Gibbs are we going in?'

'Did you bring ear-plugs? I have a feeling we may need them when Abby sees us'

They stepped into elevator and feeling very nervous all of a sudden, Jenny slipped her hand into his. He pulled her into him and whispered in her ear, 'It'll be fine, the hard part's over'

'I know, it's just nerve wracking'

The doors pinged open and wrapping an arm around her waist Gibbs walked with her out of the elevator, the first thing they heard was a very loud scream as Abby hurtled towards them, and enveloped them in a massive hug. By the time she had finished the rest of the team had made there way over to offer their congratulations, although one question was foremost on their minds, of course it was Tony who asked

'So when did you two actually get married'

Jenny fidgeted slightly as she replied, 'The first night in Vegas'

A look of realisation came over Ziva's face, 'That's the night no-one could get a hold of you!'

Sniggering Tony asked 'Wonder why', he wasn't too surprised to feel his head fly forward as Gibbs smacked it. Eventually Jenny had to break up the discussion and tell them that they did actually have work to do, watching them depart she turned to her husband and grinned, 'So see you at home tonight?'

'You know I still have a whole house to pack up'

'Ok then, we won't have that early night, instead I'll come over to help you pack'

'Actually you know what I prefer your idea, I can always get the team to help me pack at the weekend'

She laughed, 'I thought you might change your mind. You know what Jethro'

'What?'

I think getting drunk in Vegas could turn out to be the best thing we've ever done'

'Definitely', he smiled at her.

Jenny wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him, only to hear a wolf whistle coming from across the bullpen.

Drawing his head up Gibbs muttered, 'I am going to kill Dinozzo'

* * *

**So that as they say is that. Hope you enjoyed.**

**As for other Stories I plan to finish Tangled Web before Christmas and also I plan to start a new story after exams. After that I really don't have any ideas lol**

**Any way review, let me now what you thought**

**xxx**


End file.
